Heart Break
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Paige is hit with a ray from a new villain's gun and she instantly falls in love with Abby. However, when things start going amiss within Abby and Paige's relationship, will it be fixed in time? Futa!Abby is in love with enchanted!Paige. NOT a story for anyone under the age of fifteen at LEAST... AT ALL. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**_I don't own Grossology._**

**_This is something slightly new for me considering the fact that I've never really written a good futa before, but futa!Abby seemed like a good fit since she's my favorite character. Anyway, Paige being the only female character that is single (Naomi is not), not old (Insectiva, ew) or related to Abby (Petunia), she seemed the only logical choice. May you enjoy._**

* * *

Abby groaned as she stretched, grinning as she hopped out of bed and raced for the bathroom, beating Ty by three full minutes. "Aw, Abby, come on!" Ty shouted, banging on the door. "You take forever to do your hair!"

"Coming from the guy who takes an hour just to look at the fuzz on his upper lip." Abby shot back, jumping into the shower.

"Hey, the progress I'm making with my mustache is crucial for my next date with Naomi."

"Is it really a date, Ty or are you still the only one calling it that."

"She calls them that too!" Ty shot back, remembering the other day. "_That was a really nice date, Ty. Wanna do it again sometime?"_ "We're finally making progress on our relationship." He sighed happily.

Abby raised an eyebrow from in the shower and shook her head, smiling at her brother's love-struckness. Thoroughly cleaning her hair, the older sibling stepped from the shower and dried herself off, brushing her teeth as she blow-dried her hair before securing the large mass with a holder. Getting dressed, Abby stepped from the bathroom and bounced back to her room.

"Wow, thirty-eight minutes." Ty whispered. "That's a record. You seem really cheerful today. What's up?"

"Ty, don't you know what today is?"

"Um, the first day of school?"

"No…" Abby beamed. "The first day of the next best two years of my life! I'm a Junior!"

Ty rolled his eyes and shrugged, leaving his sister to her make-up as he headed for the bathroom. Just before he could make it, another head of red hair beat him to it and Ty groaned. "Mom!"

"Sorry, Sweetie!" Petunia called. "You snooze, you lose!" The brunette huffed and headed to his room to at least prepare himself for when the shower actually was ready.

Abby hurried down the stairs and grinned at her father as he drank coffee from behind his newspaper. "Excited for your big day, Sweetie?"

"Yup." Abby giggled, grabbing a box of cereal and pouring some of it into a bowl before replacing it and getting the milk.

"Well you two had better hurry. Don't want to be late to your first day of school, do you?" Harvey chuckled. Ty moved forward from the bathroom alongside Petunia, sighing as he sat next to his sister and began scarfing his breakfast.

"No shower?" Abby asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah well, if I'd gotten a shower, we'd be late." Ty grumbled through mouthfuls of cereal.

Petunia glanced at her watch and cocked her head. "You two had better get going. If you don't you might be late."

Abby gasped and grabbed up her backpack, grabbing her brother as she did so. "Come on Ty, we can't be late!" Ty nearly choked on his collar as Abby grabbed his bookbag as well and sprinted out the door with him in tow.

"Abby!" he gasped. "Slow down!"

"Sorry." Abby grinned, slowing down as she neared the school building.

"Yeah, well. I want to continue living." Ty laughed, walking up the stairs beside his sister and opening the school doors.

"Can you believe it, Ty?" Abby asked, staring around. "I'm finally a Junior!"

"Yup." Ty chuckled. "A junior at Pneumonia High."

"Come on, let's head to our lockers. Did the Director pull the same trick again?"

"Yup. As always, our lockers are one locker apart and no one uses the locker between ours."

"Sounds like the boss." Abby laughed, heading for her locker. Ty followed right behind her and the pair opened their respective lockers. Spinning the combinations, the duo began taking out their books.

"So, where are you taking-?" Abby didn't get a chance to finish her question as the entire hall's attention was stolen.

Suddenly, the high school doors flew open and the pair turned to the stare at them along with everyone else in the hallway. There stood Paige Logan in all her splendor. Sleek, waist-length curly blonde hair crowned her head as fierce arrogant blue eyes shined from a fair-skinned face and a seemingly permanent sneer graced lip-glossed pink lips. A blue and black designer outfit graced the slender body and the entire image was finished with a pair of designer boots adorning the blonde's feet.

Paige calmly walked into the school, well aware of the looks and comments she was receiving. Her hair bounced with each step and she kept her eyes half-closed as to show off a picture of both allure and aloof. Boys drooled at her feet whenever she passed by and her heeled boots clicked along the suddenly silent hall as she made her way through the school to her locker.

Once she was out of the immediate vicinity, all of the boys grinned. "I'd love to have her on a date." One snickered.

"She's the most popular girl in school, dude." Another chuckled.

"Yeah, you'd be lucky if she so much as looked at you for a second."

"A half a second."

"A nanosecond."

"I'd last longer than you two." The first boy chuckled.

Ty snorted at the comments the boys were making and turned to his sister, only to find her staring at Paige as the other girl made her way down the hall. "Um, Abby?" he called. "Abby?"

"Huh?" Abby snapped out of her trance and shook her head, turning to her brother. "What?"

"You totally spaced out. What's up?"

"Nothing!" Abby squeaked too quickly. "Paige just looks, uh, really nice, that's all."

"Yeah, and your little buddy definitely agrees." Ty snickered, pointing downward. Abby glanced down and noticed the prominent bulge in her jeans; gasping, she quickly grabbed a book and held it innocently in front of herself, looking around nervously to see if anyone had caught on. The majority of the hall was still staring after Paige or talking about her dramatic entrance, so Abby knew she was in the clear.

"Thanks Ty." Abby whispered. "That was close."

"Hey, no problem. Guys gotta stick together, right?"

Abby chuckled. "Technically, I'm only PART guy."

"It still counts." Ty chuckled.

"Oh hush." Abby chuckled. "Come on, we'd better get to our classes before school starts. I want to be able to choose my seat."

Ty snickered at his sister's avoidance of the subject and followed her down the hall, the pair separating off to head to their separate classes, prepared for the day to come.

* * *

**_Haha, how I am going to enjoy this immensely. You've no idea what's in store… or maybe you do. Oh well. Review and tell me what's up. How you liked it and how you didn't._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Alright, next chapter. How chiller is that, yeah? I tried to write something quickly because I have an overzealous reviewer, but hey, gotta love'em.**_**_ Go ahead and enjoy the chapter._**

* * *

Abby yawned slightly as she dutifully wrote down notes for her Spanish class. They had been in school a month and she was keeping her grades up in all of her classes. She really needed these notes in order to pass the science test coming up in a week. Just as the teacher turned around, Abby felt a vibration in her front pocket. Opening her communicator under the desk, she noticed that the director was panicking again. Sliding the device back into her front pocket, the redhead stood.

"Excuse me, Senora Delgada?" the blonde woman turned to her with a nod. "Puedo ir al agua?"

"Si, rapido." Senora Delgada replied.

"Gracias." Abby raced from the room and met Ty in front of her locker. Both of them opened their communicators and Ty asked, "What's up, Director?"

"Grossologists!" the Director called. "There's a disturbance downtown. Hearts are falling from the sky!"

"Hearts?" Abby and Ty glanced at each other. "Director, what does Grossology have to do with paper hearts?" Ty asked.

"Not paper hearts." The Director sniffed. "Real ones! The gooeyness, the blood… the muscle!"

As the Director spiraled into his usual panic attack, Abby turned to Ty. "Cool, hearts. That's a bit different than what we're used to but a change was coming sooner or later. Ready to go?"

"Get free heart samples for my experimentation kit?" Ty grinned. "Let's go!"

The pair geared up and hopped into the Grosster, speeding downtown. Coming to the right area, the duo jumped out and found themselves ankle deep in torn muscle and blood. Looking up, they spotted someone with a heart-shaped head floating overhead via jetpack. He wasn't raining hearts anymore, but he had a mean-looking raygun in his hands and he was shooting beams at fleeing civilians.

"Hey!" Abby shouted, aiming her goop-shooter and firing a round to get the guy's attention.

He turned to them in annoyance and demanded, "What?"

"Stop shooting people!" the redhead ordered, her shooter aimed and ready to fire again.

"Oh, it's Grossology." The villain snorted. "The boil-headed man warned me about you."

"Does that mean you were hired by Lance Boil?" Ty inquired.

"That guy? No! Completely different level." Ty and Abby exchanged glances of confusion.

"Who are you?" Ty asked.

"I'm the Heart Breaker!" The villain aimed the large heart-shaped ray at Abby and the redhead had to dodge quickly to avoid getting hit with a bright red beam. It bounced off a large silver disk and shot out of sight.

"Hey!" Abby growled. "Watch where you're shooting that thing!" "It was meant to hit you!" Heart Breaker sneered, aiming the ray gun once more. This time, Abby was prepared and she leaped over the incoming blast, aiming her goopshooter easily and blasting the ray out of the villain's hand. He glared at her with a growl of irritation and turned his jetpack in the opposite direction, speeding away.

"Should we go after him?" Ty called.

"Nah." Abby shook her head. "He's a villain. They always pop right back up somewhere."

"True." The brunette grinned. "Let's head back to school?"

"You got it!"

**_…_**

Paige moved about the school calmly, seeming to ignore the admiring sighs of the boys she passed and the jealous hisses of the girls. She had dealt with it long enough that it didn't bother her as much as it would have someone else. "As I was saying," she murmured of her posse. "I'm thinking that if we can get the school colors changed, then our wardrobes would better fit the concept of school spirit." The girls behind her nodded with large smiles on their faces and Paige resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"But, first things first. We need to get rid of all of the non-school colored posters along the walls. After all, they would drastically clash with our plan considering they could clash with the school colors." The girls nodded once more to show their appreciation for the idea.

Paige laughed as she spotted the poster for the National Honor Society Member of the Month. A large smiling picture of Abby Archer was the main focus of the poster, the rest of it declaring that this was her third year in a row being part of the 'Member of the Month' crew. "Oh look. We've been out of middle school for three months and already she's member of the month. How can that even be possible. And who would want to be the member of the month for National Honor society anyway? How lame."

Suddenly, a bright red beam hit her from behind. "What the…!" Paige glanced down at herself. _Hm, I could have sworn… oh well._ Glancing back up at the poster to continue mocking it, the blonde's eyes widened in surprise and she felt a jolt of heat shoot through her entire body at the beautiful creature before her. "Whoa!"

The pair behind her glanced at her with confused looks, wondering what had caused her mood to change so suddenly. Paige turned to them with a bright smile and said, "I'll be right back, I need to go find someone. Go do whatever until I get back."

The head blonde moved off into the hallway, away from her posse as she went off in search of the newest captive of her attention. The girl on the right looked to the one on the left who gave a shrug of confusion and both headed in the opposite direction in order to find something to do without their Queen.

Paige sauntered through the hallways, her blue eyes slightly unfocused and slightly darker than normal with a hint of red as she looked around for someone in particular. Looking for any sign of the bright red hair that she so desperately wanted to see, the blonde was disappointed when she didn't spot any sign of it. Pouting, she found her lackeys again and continued through their day, red-tinged blue eyes waiting for the one person they longed to see.

* * *

_**There's the next chapter. Hope y'all enjoyed it. Review and tell me!**_


End file.
